


Monsters Vs. Foxes

by fandomhell



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomhell/pseuds/fandomhell
Summary: Adulthood is a dangerous time in a demigods life since they are so rare and seemed to attract more monsters. Piper didn't have much planned after High School and is surprised to be offered a place at Palmetto State University where she'd play Exy with the Foxes. She just hopes she'll last for at least a semester.





	Monsters Vs. Foxes

Piper followed her team out, grinning ear to ear from their victory against the Jackals. As much as Piper would love to collapse on her bed, she felt uneasy. They made their way onto the bus and before Piper could step in she heard someone scream. Everyone snapped their heads towards the scream in time to see a kid run from something. To the Foxes the kids was running from very large birds, but Piper could see the Furies. They seemed to have noticed her too as two dove towards her.

"Stay here," Piper said loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear and with enough power for her charmspeak to last until the Furies were dealt with. Piper immediately dropped her bag and drew Katoptris before she dodged. She was careful to keep some distance and swiped when the opportunity presented itself, though it was two against one Piper mostly dodged and blocked. Piper might have heard a gasp when the Furies claws grazed her cheek, but ignored it in favor of sticking the killing blow. The Fury disintegrated and Piper advanced to the next one. She risked a glanced towards the kid who was forced into a corner. Piper forced herself to stay calm and finished to second Fury. She charged toward the third calling it to wait, then shoved Katoptris into the creature. 

She panted, truly exhausted now. Piper crouched before the frightened boy and tried to smile, ignoring her sting on her cheek. 

"Hey," she said softly, "are you okay?" 

He was too startled to speak so he just nodded. Piper used her charmspeak to calm the boy down. He relaxed slowly. She asked for his name and where his parents were. 

"My name's Rhys," he said a bit shakily. "I don't know who my parents are." 

Piper's heart ached. Not many demigods were orphans. Before she could say anything, Piper heard a few voiced calling her name. Half of her team stood out of the bus, the other half were pressed against the windows. She hesitated. Without a satyr guardian Rhys would be safer with her and her team, but she wasn't sure if they were willing to house two demigods. Piper held out her hand in a silent question. Rhys nodded and took her hand and walked with her back to the bus. 

It was hard to tell whether her team was in awe or mortified by what they witnessed. Coach Wymack looked especially tired and in disbelief. "What the hell, McLean?" 

Piper ushered Rhys onto the bus and grabbed her gear. "I'll explain later." She boarded the bus and waited for the rest to follow. She would have slept during the ride back if Palmetto wasn't so close to Backbridge. She was relieved no one else tried to pry some answers off her, but she also dreaded their conversation.

Once they arrived at Foxhole Tower Piper tried to wake Rhys as gently as she could, but he was still startled. Piper escorted Rhys and her team to the lounge and for a moment she hesitated. 

"Well?" Allison was the first to snap. 

Piper sighed. She should probably sit down for this. 

"How well do you know about the Gods?" Piper asked.

"What, like Greek gods?" Dan asked, confused as to where this conversation was going. 

"Yeah," Piper said slowly.

They all looked confused, but Rhys seemed intrigued. 

"Like Zeus and Poseidon?" 

Piper bit her lip. "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy,"  _'Like a bandaid,_ _Piper'_ , "but those creatures are called Furies and they were after Rhys because he is a demigod." 

Piper didn't know what she was supposed to expect. Her teammates laughing in her face, calling her a liar or a weirdo seemed plausible. She certainly didn't expect the silence that filled the lounge while the Foxes either slumped in their seats or gawked at her. It didn't seem to matter what they were doing because they all manage to ask "What?" without even speaking. 

Renee was the first to speak and she asked slowly, "How do you know?" Everyone looked between her and Piper a bit dumbfounded at the question and the possibility that Renee believed Piper. Piper felt relieved.

"Because I am also a demigod." 

"This has to be a joke," Matt said. "Renee, you can't seriously believe her." 

Piper sighed. "It's up to you whether you believe me or not, but I have to make a call and Rhys needs a place to stay." She sent Wymack a pleading look. Coach Wymack hadn't said anything yet, probably contemplating whether Piper was telling the truth. He sighed and grumbled something under his breath.

"Everyone out and back into your rooms. Now." As everyone left Piper noticed Wymack leaving with Rhys behind him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying my hand at aftg and pjo fics. I had a plan for this but its kinda hard to convey thoughts and ideas into words. I would really appreciate feedback and some suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at aftg and pjo fics. I had a plan for this but its hard to convey thoughts and ideas into words. I would really appreciate some feedback and suggestions.


End file.
